Hijos del Mar
by Dessirenya
Summary: Un pequeño encuentro entre Theon Greyjoy y Perceus Jackson. Detalles basados en los libros.


**One Shot de Game Of Thrones y Percy Jackson. Basado en los libros. Dejen comentarios :)**

* * *

Percy caminaba por la playa. Theon, entre la nieve. Épocas y universos diferentes, pero un sentimiento compartido: Ambos se sentían abrumados ante su futuro desconocido, pero a ciencia cierta cargado de responsabilidades.

Ambos andaban tan meditabundos, que Theon no se fijó en una irregularidad del terreno... Y terminó callendo en un agujero. Sintió la caída, pero el impacto no llegaba. Después de un tiempo indefinido, sintió como se sumergía en las aguas. Supo que si lograba salir no moría ahogado, se congelaría... Pero sorprendentemente, el agua estaba tibia. Notó que tocaba fondo con los pies. Nadó hacia arriba, tratando de encontrar nuevamente el agujero, pero sus manos solo tocaban hielo.

Contuvo la respiración por un largo tiempo, como es de esperar de cualquier hijo del mar, hasta que finalmente, ese reflejo que nos obliga a respirar cuando jugamos a contener el aliento lo obligo a aspirar. Esperó sentir el ardor del agua inundando sus pulmones, pero no llegó. Estaba respirando como si nada. Supuso que estaba muerto, y de alguna forma había llegado a las estancias del Dios ahogado. Volvió al fondo, y comenzó a caminar hacia donde sus instintos lo guiaban.

Percy divisó una esfera de agua aproximarse hacia el. Esperó. No temía a nada que viniera del mar... Y ante su sorpresa, emergió completamente seco un hombre vestido como para una expedición en el Polo Norte, aunque al estilo de la edad media. Se veía viejo, y le faltaban varios dedos, pero no se inmutó por eso.

"¿Eres algún mensajero del Dios Ahogado?" Preguntó Theon. "Soy hijo de Poseidón, si eso es a lo que te refieres. ¿Quién eres tú" Respondió, con voz levemente tensa. Vaciló un momento antes de contestar. "Recuerda tu verdadero nombre."Se dijo a si mismo. Luego, en voz alta, dijo: "Soy Theon, de la casa Greyjoy, príncipe de las Islas de Hierro."

Percy no había escuchado de esas islas en toda su vida, pero tras una segunda ojeada al visitante, decidió que no era ningún peligro. A pesar de que su voz, cuerpo y movimientos eran los de un anciano, tenía algo que lo hacía lucir joven. "No sé donde queden esas islas, pero debes tener hambre. ¿Quieres comer algo?" Theon aceptó de inmediato.

Caminaron hacia la cabaña. La madre de Percy había salido, así que se encontraron solos. Theon devoró todo lo que ponían frente a el como si no hubiera comido en meses. Al finalizar, sacó una tarta azul para compartirla con el extraño. Theon la observó con curiosidad, pero se zampo su parte. Le supo a gloria.

Después de la comida, Percy entrevistó al desconocido. Poco a poco, fue narrándole todas sus aventuras, desde su infancia con los Starks, hasta la huida de Invernalia. Le habló de los siete reinos, de su tío Pelomojado, de su padre, su hermana, los Starks, Ramsai, Jeyne... Habían pasado dos horas cuando terminó de hablar. En ningún momento dejó de creer en que aquel chico de extrañas vestiduras era un emisario del Dios Ahogado, así que no tuvo reservas. Percy escuchó en silencio. A pesar de sus fallos, admiró a ese hombre por su fortaleza, y por hacer al final lo que parecía correcto, a pesar del miedo que sentía.

Percy supo que ese hombre no estaba muerto, sino que de alguna forma había dado un salto en el tiempo. Supuso que el nombre de su Dios era otro nombre para Poseidon. Percy no le habló de su vida y de sus aventuras en el campamento. Sólo lo guió de regreso a la playa. Al llegar nuevamente al punto de encuentro, dijo "A juzgar por todo lo que has dicho, eres un guerrero. ¿Donde está tu arma?" El dijo, avergonzado: "No tengo ninguna, mi señor." Percy se acercó al agua y tendió la mano. Poco a poco, el liquido fue tomando forma de tridente en su mano, y luego se solidificó. El estaba incluso más sorprendido que el invitado, pero no lo demostró.  
"Toma. Ahora tienes una." Theon la aceptó, maravillado. "Gracias, mi señor. Prometo usarla con valentía." "No me llames "Mi señor" Mi nombre es Perceus Jackson. Creo que ahora debes regresar a casa. Aún te quedan muchas cosas por hacer."

Theon hizo una reverencia, y se dio la media vuelta para alejarse. Una especie de túnel se había formado entre las aguas. Se arrancó un viejo collar de oro que le había obsequiado Jeyne en agradecimiento por liberarla, y se lo tendió a Percy. "Acepte este humilde obsequio de mi parte."  
Cada uno regresó a su vida. Theon salió seco del agujero. Nadie le preguntó por el tridente. Percy conservó el collar. Sabía que aún le faltaban muchas pruebas, pero siempre podría usar ese collar para recordar a ese hombre surgido del mar, que a pesar de todo, seguía luchando.


End file.
